Roses
by ReallyAmazingPenName
Summary: Austin was a player. Getting girls was easy as pie. But when he starts to fall for the unthinkable, Ally, she has a plan up her sleeve to not be apart of his broken heart graveyard. She plays him. And doesn't expect to fall herself. Auslly! AU!
1. A Letter and a Rose

**Roses**

**Chapter One: A Letter and a Rose**

**IMPORTANT AN DOWN BELOW**

He had done it. And he was miserable.

Austin Moon, school's hottest player was downright miserable. He sat on his bed in the dorm he shared with his best friend Dez, sulking. You could say he fit the description of emo now, minus the cutting. Then again, not all emo people inflict pain on themselves.

The hollow sound of someone knocking on the wooden door carried down to Austin's bedroom. Three short knocks before they stopped. He could hear the sound of someone's light footsteps fading in the distance.

Too down to go get the door, Austin fell backwards on his bed, hands running through his short, platinum hair. Why was he so upset? Why was he sulking? Why did he break up with Ally Dawson? And most importantly, why was he in love?

He knew the answers to most of the questions. He was upset because he had been stupid, and had been pressured by Dallas to break up with Ally. He was sulking by the break up, which he had been told to do in the harshest way possible. He broke up with her because of Dallas, although that was an excuse, rather than a reason. But he didn't know why he was in love with Ally still.

What about her was meant to be loved? She had the snappiest and most sarcastic attitude Austin had ever seen in a person. She never did what someone told her to do. She reacted with her heart, rather than her head. She was violent. But she was loyal. She was beautiful, kind, and gentle.

And this is why you still love her, a voice in Austin's head reasoned. He shook his hair out. He had broken up with Ally. It was over. Austin couldn't still be in love with her, and run back, expecting Ally to forgive him; she was too proud and stubborn.

Austin rubbed his legs, trying to get some sense back into them. He had been laying down on the bed for what seemed as eternity. Gently, Austin lowered his feet to the wooden ground, and silently walked to the door. He opened it, and spotted a golden box lying on the ground, unattended.

Picking it up, Austin strode back to his room, and locked the door. He stared at the long golden box, trying to figure out what it was, and why it had been left for him. Was it someone who had heard about his break up, and sent their condolences? Or was it one of the girls that he'd normally waste no time in messing around with for a few days?

Making up his mind, he propped his lean torso up on the pillows covered in black, placing the box in his lap. It didn't weigh very much. Fang took the lid off the box, revealing a long, thorned, and perfect rose. A red one. He immediately had his suspicions as to who the sender was.

A note was attached as well, with neat handwriting covering both sides. The red rose was the first give-away, but the handwriting told him exactly who it was. Austin looked at the note.

...

Austin —

Our so-called love was like this rose; sweet, and if I was a poetic person, which I'm not, I'd say it was beautiful. But it had it's ups and downs. It's thorns in the bushes.

I honestly don't know why you did what you did. I don't know if you were forced, or it was all your own decisions. I don't know if what you did to me or told me was all an act.

When you asked me out, I can't say I was surprised. You, the hottest player, yet a jerk. And me, no one much. Over the months we were together, your behavior startled me. Who knew you could be so sweet, so kind and daring? I didn't. Then again, it could've all been lie. Nothing real.

Don't deny it, you were genuinely surprised when I had actually said yes to your pleads and begging. And yes, you did get down on your knees and beg like a dog. But what you didn't know was that I wasn't one of those senseless girls who throw themselves at you. That I actually had a brain!

From the moment you asked me to be your girlfriend, I knew that you were going to date-and-dump me as you did to all those other girls. I had planned to dump you first. But you shocked me when 'we' lasted a month, and even more.

I didn't think it would last any longer than the school year. I hadn't planned on making it that long, and I had thought you hadn't either. I was right. You broke up with me two days ago.

I should be crying and sobbing and sulking shouldn't I? I should be depressed out of my mind. I should want murder you, bring you back to life, and kill you again. But I'm not. Because I have something to tell you.

Ever heard of that poem, "Roses are red, Violets are blue…" with different variations? Well, here's one.

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Do you really think I would cry over you?

I told you I loved you,

You thought it was true,

But guess what player?

You got played too.

As I said before, I'm not a poet, so obviously I didn't make this. But I hope this tells you what our 'relationship' was.

Lots Of Love,

Ally Dawson.

PS: I'll see you in hell.

...

By the time Austin finished reading the letter, tears were meandering down his cheeks. He dropped the letter on the ground, and got up, rose in hand. Walking to the kitchen, he grabbed a cup and filled it with water for the rose to sit in.

He never should've broken up with her, no matter what Dallas had said. But now, he wasn't so sure about that. Ally was going to break up with him either way.

If only he had noticed the smudges of the blue ink pen, where tears had fallen. Ally's tears.

**AN: WOO! There's a long first chapter for ya! Anyway, could someone please review how to upload a cover image off an iPad? Because my desktop doesn't have word -_- Now, next topic. Please review your ideas about the story! I want to see what is going through your brain when you read this! I will respond with a PM to every single review! (Unless I start getting 100 reviews a chapter. Hey! It could happen!) Since this is my first fanfic, please show me some love in the reviews! Sorry for being so annoying. I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY, PEACE Y'ALL**


	2. Sketching Roses

**Roses**

**Chapter Two: Sketching Roses**

**PLEASE READ AN AT BOTTOM**

"And that will conclude your morning announcements! Have a terrific Monday, and enjoy the rest of your school year!" The intercoms blared loud and clear, waking up several of the drowsy students who had slinked into class late, only to fall asleep. One of these people was Ally Dawson.

The teacher began her drone of the names in her homeroom. Her voice was a monotone that made it unbearable to listen to. "Allyson Dawson?" Her scratchy voice called as she read from the paper. "Allyson?"

All heads turned to look at the sleeping girl in the back. The blue hood of her sweatshirt was pulled over her head, shrouding the class' view of her ombré hair, but her face was still visible. It was scrunched up, her eyebrows furrowed, as if she was annoyed.

Considering the loud classroom environment, combined with the teacher's pestering voice, she most likely was annoyed.

"YO ALAINA!" the boy sitting next to her yelled. It was Austin, the hot "bad-boy" of Marino High. He was a player and a jerk, to say the least. Austin didn't talk much to Ally, but he was aware of who she was.

Ally shot up, her head now high above her desk, and slapped Austin across the face. "My. Name. Is. Not. Alaina," she grounded out, her teeth gritted tightly together. Austin blinked at her, surprised that she had slapped him, for he always called her Alaina.

"She's here, Ms. Wilhelm!" Austin called to the front of the class.

"Yes, yes, thank you Austin. Allyson, I don't want you falling asleep in this class and drooling all over my desks!" Mrs. Wilhelm scolded her. Ally opened her mouth to snap back at the teacher, but Austin quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Teh-or-and-ff-i-mout-befr-oo-d," (1) Ally said eerily calm, although her mouth was still covered.

"Excuse me?" Austin questioned teasingly.

"A-sad-eh-or-and-of-me-moh-bfor-oo-di!" she hissed, now glaring at Austin.

"Pardon?"

"Oo-sho-odv-jus-akn-it-off…" Ally muttered, her words again distorted, before she licked his hand. Needless to say, Austin quickly removed it.

"What the hell was that for?" he grumbled, disgusted by Ally's actions.

She shrugged. "I told you, you should've just taken your hand off my mouth…" Then, Ally turned away from him, and took out a clean sheet of paper, as well as a pencil, before she began doodling. Austin watched her silently draw, as Mrs. Wilhelm began going over the rituals and routines of Marino High.

Roses. All roses. Ally shifted in her seat, bringing her paper farther away from Austin. He leaned closer to get a better look, and Ally moved the paper even further. Yet he still bent over, trying to look at the most recent rose she had drawn.

Until he fell out of his chair.

Everyone laughed at Austin, but Ally was the first one. And hers was a different laugh too. Mocking him. Her brown eyes glared at him through the laughing, smiling façade.

Sitting himself right again, it was Austin's turn to scowl at Ally as she continued on with her doodling as if nothing had happened. Austin snorted mentally. Sure, nothing happened. Just the most popular dude in their year was the laughing stock of homeroom with Ms. Wilhelm. Definitely nothing.

"Do you know what you just did?" Austin asked menacingly. The whole school would know about this by the end of the day; that was how Marino High worked.

"Uh, yeah Austin," Ally responded in a 'duh' tone, clearly not affected by his angry tone of voice. "Do you know what you just did?" she shot back, as she began the stem for the rose she had finished.

"I fell out of my seat, because of you," Austin growled. "Everyone laughed at me, because of you. I was the center of attention, because of you."

Ally snorted. "Aren't you always the center of attention? Aren't all the pops and jocks the attention-loving snobs? Besides, I didn't do anything. But you invaded my personal bubble."

Austin opened his mouth to retort something back, but the bell rang. Homeroom had come and gone in a snap. Ally picked up all her books, and shifted the weight of it onto her hip.

"If you really wanted to talk to me, all you had to do was say hi. But nooo, you almost fell on top of me. You should really work on your social skills." And with that, Ally walked out of Ms. Wilhelm's homeroom class.

Austin had her next, for history, and so he remained in his seat. Ally had left a piece of paper on the ground, and he snatched it up from the tiled floor. It was the rose that she hadn't finished. The rose looked done, yet there was something off about it that made Austin have a sense of "incompleteness". Something missing.

The sketch was neat, yet detailed. The shading on each individual petal had been lightly applied on the paper that made it appear to be three-dimensional. A drawing like this was not one created from the head. They had to of experienced the flower first-hand, and for an extended period of time.

There was something peculiar about Allyson, just like that rose. And for once, Austin actually agreed with Ally. Maybe he really did want to talk with her. But first, he'd have to get rid of this week's girlfriend.

The door to the classroom burst wide open.

There she was, with her hair curled perfectly and a white smile. Austin's current girlfriend.

**AN: Sorry for the filler-ish chapter, but still let me know what you think of this story so far with a review! I will respond with a PM to every review! Jesus, six reviews on just one chapter? You guys are amazing! Keep telling me what's going on in you great, big minds! Thanks for reading!**


	3. I am NOT Your Hunny Bunny

**Roses**

**Chapter Four**

"Hey sweet-cheeks," she purred, walking towards Austin and plopping herself in his lap. "I missed you!"

Austin let out a sigh, gently pushing his girlfriend off his lap. "Babe, we saw each other in the morning." She pouted.

"But I didn't even get a good-bye kiss from my sexy boyfriend!" she whined. Taking a deep breath, Austin choose his words carefully.

"There's a reason for that," he muttered, just so she could hear. She perked up at that.

"Okay! I'll go to the bathroom at exactly nine o'clock, and then you go at nine o'one. We'll meet at the closet —,"

He interrupted her. "Honey, that's not what I meant…" By this time, she had a highly unattractive, confused look on her face. Her blue eyes were bugged out wide, and her mouth was gaping open, as her head tilted to the side. She began blinking rapidly, her eye make-up smudging on her top and bottom eyelids.

"W-What are you trying to say baby?" she whispered, voice desperate.

"Sorry pumpkin, but we're over," Austin said nonchalantly, holding back a smirk that was playing against his lips. Breaking up with the dramatic ones was always the most entertaining.

"B-But you're my hunny bunny rose! And I'm your honey bunches of neapolitan cake pie with the crust toasted, and refrigerated at 65 degrees Fahrenheit! Don't you remember?" she begged. Austin snorted; when did he ever call her that? More importantly, who came up with all these ridiculous pet names?

"Love, when I said we're done, we're done," Austin reiterated. "And I am not your 'hunny bunny rose'."

"We can't be done! We can not be over!" she screamed, almost to herself. "Especially because you keep calling me all these pet names that couples call each other, sweetie!"

Fang face-palmed — of course, he did so mentally — and got up. "Darling, that's only because I forgot your name." And with his now ex-girlfriend going into a state of shock, he moved seats.

…

"Ally!" Trish called, waving her down to sit beside her in class. Ally sighed, but smiled at her friend and room-buddy.

"Hey Trish," Ally managed to say, before Trish burst from excitement. She was already bouncing up and down in her chair, raven black hair flying everywhere.

"Was it true, was it true?" she asked excitedly, a huge smile on her face. "Did Austin - hot stuff – Moon fall into your lap?"

Ally began choking and coughing. "Wait, what?" she screeched. The class turned to look at the two girls in the back, but they ignored them.

"I said, did Austin Moon fall —,"

"Yes, yes I —,"

"Wait so he did? Oh my —,"

"NO! AUSTIN DID NOT FALL INTO MY LAP!" Ally screamed. The girl sitting in front of them turned around.

"You sat on the hottie, Austin Moon's lap? Lucky!" the girl exclaimed incredulously. Now, the entire class' attention was on Ally, Trish, and the girl in front of them.

Trish shook her head sadly. "Sorry Maddie, but she didn't. I mean, it would've been amazing if she did, despite him being a total player and a jerk and a douche, but Ally here claims he didn't fall into her lap. Haven't you heard? Practically everyone knows about what happened between Ally here and Austin!"

Ally interrupted, "NOTHING HAPPENED! Austin just freaking fell out of his chair because he was trying to pop my personal bubble!" Trish wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, there's got to be a reason for that." Her phone buzzed. "EEK!"

Maddie turned around again, her long black hair swishing in the direction her head turned. "What? What happened Trish?"

You see, Trish was Marino High's number one gossiper. Whenever something worthwhile to talk about comes up, there are about three people who always know first; the person who the gossip centers on and a witness. Then, there's Trish. She always let everyone else know the latest news at school.

"Austin and Elise broke up!" Nudge stood up, out of her seat and announced to the rest of the class, "Ladies, Austin is now free!" before sitting back down.

The girls began to buzz, talking about shopping at the mall during lunch period for new clothes and a makeover. Seriously, how much money do girls waste because Austin is single? They could be donating the money to hungry children in Africa! Besides, he was 'available' every couple of days, or so.

Ally groaned, and put her head in her arms as she laid it on the desktop. Austin is such a player. Didn't he just get with El — whatever her name is this morning? Can we say douche-bag? With her arms covering her eyes, she couldn't see anything going on in the classroom environment, but there sure was a heck load of noise.

"So Maddie," she heard Trish ask. "Are you going to try and get the Austinator?"

"Eh, I'm not sure. He's probably got his eye one someone, if he broke up with Elise that fast. It's been what, an hour since she asked him out? And Elise isn't that bad looking either, in player terms." Finally! Ally thought. Someone else besides me and Trish thinks he's a player!

The bell rang, and class begun. But Ally couldn't help but think that something was up. Maddie was right; he never dumps someone that fast.

Then again, maybe he and his ways have upped a notch. Or maybe, Austin has found someone.

**AN: I'm so sorry I didn't post for a while. I have already had this chapter written, I was just too lazy to update it. Well now, here it is! The next update will occur when I hit twelve reviews or more! Please review because it makes me happy and stuff. Read the fotd! That stands for fanfic of the day! It's just a little thing that I will put at the end of my chapters to recommend some stories to you.**

**fotd (fanfic of the day): Ask Me Why I Love You by: DreamerLove15 this story is amazing! I have been a fan of it since chapter one way back. It's a really great story and I think you all would like it.**

**ATTENTION EVERYONE: I am going to start a new story, and the update times won't be alternating because all of roses is pre written. It is a comedic story that is about a writers guide to writing in the A&A fandom. It inculdes cliches, perfect oc's etc. I will be posting it in about half and hour, so keep your eyes peeled for that! Love you all!**


End file.
